


我们将统治世界

by lucy26, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, bottom！Dean, top！Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy26/pseuds/lucy26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: 梗概：Dean体内的恶魔正吞噬着他的人性，这令他怀疑自己是否还活着。他绝望地寻求自己活着的证明，失踪多日后出现在Sam面前。Sam想尽自己所能帮助Dean。但Dean要他做的事触犯了他的底线。





	我们将统治世界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029531) by [destimushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi). 



We ’ll Rule the World 我们将统治世界

警告：结局双黑化，dom！bottom！demon！dean， 嗑恶魔血的Sam，被捆绑的Sam

正文：

滴答，滴答，滴答。

悠远绵长的回声急切地想穿透那吞噬他的无声黑暗。Sam昏头昏脑地挣扎，这很费力，他仿佛从麻醉中醒过来。周围一点光 也没有。他只能听到坏掉的水龙头不断发出的声音，只感受到沉重的四肢。疼痛袭来，鬼魅般阴暗消散的回忆几乎撕裂现实。其它杂音叠加到滴答声上，像是一台老式收音机嗡嗡地放着他本应熟悉的歌，织物与皮肤的摩擦声还有某人的吞咽声。这房间里还有谁？

Sam眨了眨眼，微微斜视。刚恢复意识就变得异常清醒，他的注意力逐渐转向眼前这间屋子：典型的70年代装饰风格，那个用最丑陋的棕色粗毛地毯铺地，用图案毫无规律的颜色从芥末般的深黄色到雅致的吐绿色不等的墙纸糊墙的年代。Sam在试图梳理挡住眼睛的杂散头发是才想起他的手动不了。惊恐之于才注意到手被绑在椅子上。他怎么能死在这张椅子上！

Sam奋力挣扎，想摆脱绳索的束缚。这使他的前臂肌肉隆起。即使Sam很强壮，帮他的人也能使他无法动弹。他的呼吸仿佛卡在了喉咙。他尝试着调整脖子的角度。令他欣慰的是，至少他的头能动。

这是个微不足道的胜利，但在现在的情形下令他如获至宝。

这个胜利是短暂的。当他看清房间里的另一个人时他因为惊讶而发出砂纸般粗哑的声音，“D-Dean?”连他自己都听不出这句话是从他嘴里发出来的。

Dean失踪有多久了？

“啊，睡美人终于醒了。”Dean愉悦地说道，一边把玩只剩下一半啤酒的酒瓶一边在他兄弟周围漫步。床在年长的Winchester坐下时发出轻微的吱呀声。Dean盘着腿坐着，说道：“Hello，Sammy”

“Dean？这到底是怎么...”Sam紧握着拳头挣扎，“给我松绑！这是什么意思？还有你究竟去哪儿了？我和小卡一直到处找你！”

Dean直视Sam的眼睛。他的表情让人看不透。他看着他的弟弟挣扎，而他的注意力却在绳子与皮肤的摩擦上。当绳子割破嫩肉，血腥味漫延在鼻间时，他眯了眯眼，啜了口酒，回味啤酒花的味道，直到碳酸化作用驱逐掉那使人沉醉的甜味。

一股啤酒顺着Dean的下巴缓缓地向下流淌着。Sam 猛地避开他那微颤的喉咙，他只能这么做。这触发他想象更美妙的时光，Dean曾像这样通过杯壁目不转睛的直视他。Dean的双颊颜色从微红变得激烈，其中夹杂着渴求和羞怯，无声地向Sam索取一切。Sam猛地摇头，紧闭双眼。现在不应该回想这些，至少现在不是想这些的好时候。

“Sammy...”Dean突然在他耳边低语，这个亲密的举动几乎让他跳起来。Dean什么时候靠他那么近了？他仿佛根本没注意到Dean的动作。

“Sammy ,Sammy ,Sammy...”

“W-What ,Dean ?”Sam紧闭双眼，忍耐着这一切，设法避开Dean呼出的温暖的气息。

“我知道你在想什么。”Dean说道，用嘴唇描绘着Sam敏感的耳朵的曲线，弄得San颤抖不已，倒吸了一口气。Sam刚刚几乎跳起，快要把椅子都抬起了。

“Dean，这不好玩。”Sam的声音带着一丝颤抖。他妈的。“给我松绑然后我们谈谈。我们需要谈一谈。Charlie在解码方面有了好的进展。我们说不定可以移除你身上的血印...”

Dean咬住Sam暴露着的脖子，甚至将牙齿刺入Sam的被划破皮肤而露出嫩肉时，Sam的思绪顿时烟消云散。疼痛感袭来，而Dean却像在看一出好戏。  
“你有没有想过其实我根本就不想移除血印？”Dean说道，色情地舔弄刚刚在Sam身上留下的咬痕，然后用力地咬了一口，品尝Sam的皮肤和血的味道。“也许我就是喜欢这个病，或者也许…我想拖你下水，让你和我同流合污。”

Sam身体突然僵硬了一下，心脏在胸腔里猛烈跳动。“你不是认真的…你不能这样…”

“得了吧，难道你一点都不好奇吗，弟弟？”Dean站起来然后走到Sam跟前跟他对视。事实上，Sam已经不是小孩子，他们都知道。“我记得你如饮甘怡的样子，我记得你眼睛里透出的欲望，还有你在黑暗中把我操进床垫时发出的污秽下流的呻吟……”他凝视着Sam，愉悦地看着 Sam发颤流血的皮肤和印在绿色的眼眸中愈发痴狂的凝视。

Dean傻笑着将自己的双腿环在Sam的大腿上，叉开腿笔直地坐着Sam的膝盖上。“想象一下完全成为恶魔的我品尝起来是什么味道。”黑色的翳膜在Dean缓慢眨眼的时候覆上了他那双明亮的绿眼睛。垂直冗长的镜子让他眼睛里的闪烁看起来更加诡异。 

“不！Dean！停下来！这不是你！”Sam在Dean刚开始扭动时就觉得爽翻了，而且越来越爽。但他尝试反抗，但是他的挣扎除了让Dean和他贴得更紧之外没有其他效果，他们的鼻子几乎碰到一起了。“这不一样！你那时是人类，那很安全。，没有任何风险。你知道我现在不能和你，和这样的你做。”  
TBC


End file.
